Friendzone?
by ArikaNisaXO2606
Summary: Wonwoo dan Mingyu sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Namun siapa sangka salah seorang diantara mereka mendapatkan status 'friendzone' padahal dia menyukai sahabatnya? / "Kau akan menikah?" / "Tulis namamu dikertas undangan itu, Wonie." /MEANIE/BOYS LOVE/ONESHOT!


Sudah tiga tahun ini seorang Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo bersahabat baik. Mingyu selalu perhatian terhadap Wonwoo. Begitupun sebaliknya. Malah, Wonwoo memberi Mingyu lebih dari sekedar perhatian antar sahabat.

Wonwoo...menyukai Kim Mingyu.

Mirisnya, hanya ia yang tahu semua ini.

Wonwoo tak pernah ingin memberitahukan perasaannya terhadap sahabat tampannya itu. Alibi klasik, Wonwoo hanya tidak ingin persahabatannya dengan Mingyu rusak.

Walau begitu, hati Wonwoo masih tetap ingin mengutarakan semuanya. Terkadang, Wonwoo merasa menyesal menjadi sahabat baik dari Mingyu. Jika saja Wonwoo hanya sebatas fans ataupun teman Mingyu, Wonwoo mungkin bisa mengutarakannya.

Tapi, jika begitu juga, Wonwoo tidak bisa mengenal diri Kim Mingyu seperti apa sebenarnya.

Ah, hidup memang tidak adil, ya.

.

Hari ini murid tingkat akhir Seven High School kembali mengikuti pelajaran tambahan untuk mempersiapkan ujian negara yang akan dimulai beberapa bulan lagi.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu berjalan berdampingan sembari tangan kiri Mingyu merangkul bahu sahabat cantiknya -jangan beritahu Wonwoo soal ini-.

"Hahh, si guru gendut itu mengajar lagi, hahh, membosankan~" rengek Mingyu. Wonwoo terkikik.

"Separah itukah kau membenci Yoo seonsaeng?" Mingyu mendelik.

"Aku membencinya setinggi Gunung Everest." Wonwoo tertawa lagi.

"Astaga. Jika ia tahu pasti wajahmu akan babak belur, Gyu-ah." Mingyu mendecih.

"Wajah tampan seperti ini tak akan bisa babak belur, Won-a" Wonwoo seketika facepalm. Wonwoo membuka resleting tasnya lalu sedikit mengubek isi tasnya. Setelah ketemu, Wonwoo menyodorkannya ke depan muka Mingyu.

"Lihatlah bayanganmu disini, tampan, cih." Setelah memberikan benda itu -cermin- Wonwoo langsung melarikan diri sedangkan Mingyu masih bengong. Dan setelah sadar, Mingyu terkekeh.

"Wonwoo, Wonwoo." Mingyu melanjutkan langkahnya kembali menuju kelasnya -dan Wonwoo-.

.

Jam delapan malam. Siswa kelas XII-F masih bertahan dengan mata yang hampir tertutup. Malah sebagian sudah ada yang tertutup sempurna. Hanya sebagian anak yang masih terbuka terang. Pfft, anak-anak rajin. Hong Jisoo, Lee Seokmin, Seo Myeongho, dan sebangsanya.

Jeon Wonwoo dapat dikategorikan standar. Kadang tertutup, kadang terbuka kembali. Lain halnya dengan teman sebangkunya si 'tukang tidur' Mingyu. Ia telah lelap bersama dengan kawanan 'bloopers' nya. Ya sebangsa Lee Jihoon, Choi Hansol, Kwon Soonyoung, dan sebangsanya.

Pelajaran tambahan tentang sejarah Korea memang seperti sebuah nyanyian lullaby. Tak heran siswa-siswa disini sangat membenci pelajaran ini. Ups, kecuali golongan anak rajin.

Setengah jam lagi bel pulang akan berbunyi. Wonwoo menepuk-nepuk pundak Mingyu menyuruhnya bangun. Well, ini sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sejak sebulan terakhir.

"Gyu-ah. Hei, ireona." Mingyu menggeliat dan akhirnya membuka matanya. Disuguhi oleh pemandangan wajah cantik -kusut- Wonwoo.

"Tiga puluh menit lagi?" Wonwoo mengangguk. Mingyu kemudian duduk memperhatikan materi -walaupun sebenarnya tidak akan masuk ke otaknya-.

Alih-alih mengalihkan kembali ke papan tulis, Wonwoo justru masih menatap wajah tampan Mingyu. Astaga bangun tidur saja setampan ini. Tanpa sadar Wonwoo tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, Won-ie" Namun senyuman Wonwoo luntur saat mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Mingyu. Berganti menjadi sedatar triplek.

"Haruskah aku memberimu cermin lagi?" Mingyu terkekeh ringan.

Tanpa Wonwoo sadari, Mingyu memanggilnya dengan sebutan berbeda.

Won-ie.

.

SKIP TIME (3 MONTHS LATER)

.

Hari ini hari kelulusan. Wonwoo sudah siap dengan jas hitamnya beserta kemeja putih di dalamnya. Wonwoo berkaca sekali lagi di cerminnya. Wajah Wonwoo terlihat bersemangat namun ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Tak seperti biasanya, Wonwoo hari ini tidak akan berangkat bersama dengan Mingyu. Entah mengapa, Wonwoo merasakan firasat tidak enak. Wonwoo berkali-kali menghapuskan pikiran buruknya ini. Namun pikirannya selalu datang kembali.

Wonwoo harap ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Semoga.

.

Sampai di sekolah, Wonwoo langsung melihat siswa" berjas dimana". Namun Wonwoo tak menemukan sesosok yang dia cari. Baru saja Wonwoo akan menuju kelasnya, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Won-ah!" Wonwoo berbalik. Seseorang berjalan kearahnya. Seseorang itu..

..Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo terpesona. Sungguh.

Dengan balutan jas warna hitam dan kemeja putih serta tatanan rambut yang dibuat keatas.

Tampan.

Mingyu akhirnya berada tepat di depan Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum ke arahnya. Wonwoo berusaha untuk tidak meledak disana.

"Bagaimana penampilanku, Woo?" Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Kau sangat tampan, Gyu-ah." Mingyu tiba" bertepuk tangan.

"Akhirnya kau menyadari ketampananku." Wonwoo memukul bahu Mingyu. Mereka tertawa bersama.

Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo dan membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah. Wonwoo menatap mata Mingyu meminta penjelasan. Seakan mengerti, Mingyu tersenyum lalu merogoh sesuatu di saku jasnya. Mingyu memberikannya ke Wonwoo.

Sebuah kartu.

Kartu undangan..

..pernikahan.

Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya. A-apa? M-Mingyu?

"Wonwoo, aku akan menikah." Wonwoo menjatuhkan kartu undangan dan menatap Mingyu tak percaya. Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa kau jatuhkan kartu-"

"Dengan siapa?" Mingyu memungut undangannya dan menyerahkan kembali ke Wonwoo.

"Kau baca sendiri." Mingyu berkata lirih. Dengan perasaan was-was, Wonwoo membuka undangannya.

 _Kim Mingyu_

 _and_

 _..._

"H-hah?" Mingyu menatap lurus mata Wonwoo yang berlinang air mata.

"Wonwoo, jawab aku sejujurnya." Wonwoo yang masih shock hanya menatap mata Mingyu. Mingyu menarik nafas,

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Wonwoo makin membulatkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya.

"A-apa?"

"Aku hanya meminta dua jawaban, Wonwoo. Ya atau tidak." Wonwoo sebenarnya masih shock, tapi perlahan Wonwoo menarik nafas dan berkata,

"Ya. Aku menyu- aku mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu." Mingyu mendecak. Wonwoo masih belum mengerti.

"Baiklah." Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo sampai jarak diantara keduanya sangat dekat. Mingyu berbisik ke telinga Wonwoo.

"Apa kau membawa bolpoin?" Wonwoo menjauh dan menatap heran.

"Ehh?" Mingyu tersenyum sedangkan Wonwoo masih membeku.

"Aissh, kau ini." Mingyu merogoh kembali saku jasnya. Bolpoin.

"Pegang ini." Mingyu kembali mendekati Wonwoo. Memegang kedua tangan Wonwoo lalu berbisik,

"Kau tahu, aku belum mempunyai pasangan untuk menikah nanti. Jadi tulis namamu di kartu undangan itu." Wonwoo masih membeku.

"Astaga, apa aku harus mengatakannya dengan jelas? Aku menyu- aku mencintaimu juga, Won-ie."

Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo erat. Wonwoo masih terdiam namun perlahan ia menyadarinya. Akhirnya Wonwoo melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Mingyu. Ia menangis. Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghapus air mata Wonwoo.

"Kau terkejut, kan, dengan kejutanku?" Wonwoo mempoutkan bibirnya dan memukuli badan Mingyu.

"Jahat."

"Eii, jahat jahat kau juga mencintaiku, kan?" Wonwoo memukul Mingyu lagi.

"Oh iya, Won-ie. Soal kartu undangan ini, aku tidak main-main. Aku serius. Aku benar" ingin menikah denganmu, Won-ie. Apa kau mau menjadi pendampingku?" Wonwoo hampir menangis lagi.

"Caramu benar" tidak romantis, ya."

"Ayolah, jawab saja, Won-ie."

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu lagi, Gyu-ie?" Mingyu tertawa dan membawa Wonwoo ke pelukannya kembali.

"Terima kasih, Wonwoo. Saranghae."

"Terima kasih juga telah membalas cintaku, Gyu-ie. Nado saranghae."

"Ayo kembali ke aula, upacara kelulusan akan segera dimulai." Mingyu membawa tangan Wonwoo ke tautan tangannya.

"Ayo! Lebih cepat lulus, lebih cepat aku menjadi suamimu~"

"YA! AKU TIDAK MAU JADI ISTRIMU, BODOH!"

"HEI SEMUANYA! SEBENTAR LAGI JEON WONWOO AKAN MENJADI ISTRIKU~~"

"YA, KIM MINGYU~~!"


End file.
